The Precipice
by Msynergy
Summary: Her scream is involuntary as her feet suddenly meet thin air and she claws for a hold on the way down, managing to grab one of the remaining stairs just in time. But it's awkward, and she doesn't know how long she can keep her grip.
1. Part 1

_The Precipice_

Disclaimer: I wish, but no, don't own the characters/show.

Author's Note: Could it be? A multi-chaptered story? We shall see. It's at least another two-parter for sure. Happy reading!

She hadn't expected it to be easy, and it was a lot like starting over, that same awkwardness, that eagerness to earn trust, or rather to earn it back. But they wanted it, they all did, all wanted their little family of misfits to be whole once more, and that made things easier to work at. A work in progress, perhaps, but progress nonetheless.

Out of them all, however, one man specifically didn't shy away from recognizing how hard it was to reintegrate back into the team, or how many nights of online Scrabble she'd played in France. And it made her squirm in too good ways, this new, for lack of a better word, _intimacy_ between them.

Thankfully one thing out of everything hadn't changed, and that was their ability to synchronize. As a professional pair they'd always worked well together, the case in Boise had only confirmed that, playing off of each other's strengths, able to read each other's movements and behavior to know how to react in a dangerous situation.

This latest case had been no different, chasing an UNSUB through a labyrinth of condemned buildings, the same determination to not lose him demonstrated in their steps.

He hopped fences, they hopped fences, he busted into buildings, they followed, he climbed unstable stairwells, so did they. As she brought up the rear on one said staircase, however, the weight of their UNSUB and Hotch had already done a number on the rotten steps, and her own slight build was just enough to send it over the edge.

Quite literally.

Her scream is involuntary as her feet suddenly meet thin air and she claws for a hold on the way down, managing to grab one of the remaining stairs just in time. But it's awkward, and she doesn't know how long she can keep her grip.

"Prentiss!"

She feels a shift in the staircase and looks up to see Hotch has stopped his pursuit, heading back towards her carefully, UNSUB forgotten in the wake of her scream and peril.

"Hotch, no!"

"Prentiss-"

"Sir, any more weight and this whole thing could give! Go get that bastard! I'll be fine."

"Emily, I am not leaving you behind!"

The way he says her first name stirs something up inside of her that she quickly boxes up and puts away to examine later, if ever.

"Hotch, if he gets away he's going to kill again! And even more than before because he'll think he can't be caught! Now go!"

A quick glance down tells her that if she falls there's a good chance she won't make it, they're a good three floors up and she doubts the rickety stairs they've already climbed will stop her fall, but she won't be telling him that.

But the look in his eyes tells she won't have to anyway. He knows her chances, he also knows his if he tries another few steps. He could take them both down trying to save her, and Robert Cole would still be free. The rub is that he's still desperate to try anyway.

They all knew the risks that came with their career choice, she more than most, but that look made her want more than anything to live. She knew her survival instinct was strong, but this was about more than just survival. Never had she ever wanted to live, to have her life back more than in that moment. Death again faced her, and this time she was truly afraid, because she realized how much she had to live for when she met his gaze.

This impossible man who had already done so much for her, who had so much to lose himself, was willing to come after her, because they'd already lost her once, he'd already lost her once, and he wasn't going to let it happen again. And she can't let him.

"Aaron, please…"

His given name finally seems to knock some sense into him, but as he starts to back away she can't hide the tears in her eyes as much as he can't hide how hard he swallows.

"Everyone else was right behind us, we only got a head start by a few minutes. You hold on, Prentiss, you hear me?"

It goes against everything inside of him to leave her behind, but she's decided she's going to make it, and when Emily Prentiss decides to do something, nothing will stop her from doing it.

Their entire exchange hasn't used up more than a few minutes; Hotch can still catch Cole if he follows now. He gives her a quick reassuring nod, and is gone.

The second he leaves the stair she's holding on to gives way, and she's not sure whose scream she hears as she starts to fall.


	2. Part 2

_Part 2_

Disclaimer: I wish, but no, don't own the characters/show.

Author's Note: Many thanks for all the great feedback! Hope you enjoy Part 2 just as much!

But before she can make contact with the stairs below a sharp, harsh pain shoots from her shoulder, and she stops mid-fall.

"Hotch…"

He's grabbed her arm at the last possible second, the pain telling her the force of the jerking stop has probably dislocated her shoulder, but she's alive, and all thanks to him.

"I've got you."

But for how long? She wondered. She could feel his grip slipping even then, his own precarious position not lost on her as he braced himself against the last few steps with his legs and free hand.

"Grab my other hand, I'll pull you up."

"Hotch-"

"No arguing, Prentiss, just do it!"

She swallows and nods, grabbing his proffered hand with her own, her grip tight.

"Okay, one, two, three!"

She tries to help as best as she can, but ultimately it's up to Hotch to pull her up until she can get a foothold.

She does, and the added strength pushes them forward, away from the chasm below. But neither of them relaxes until they reach the landing just above the stairs, holding onto each other as they scramble to get out of danger.

Once in relative safety, however, he doesn't let her go, and she admits she doesn't want him to as she clings closer, Kevlar and all.

Even through the vest she can hear the frantic beating of his heart, and she knows hers must be beating a similar tempo as she practically lies on top of him. Not that he seems to mind. In fact, quite the contrary, as one of his hands remained entwined in her hair while the other held tight around her waist.

But then she hears the all too familiar click of a gun, and she tenses at the same time he does.

"Son of a-"

"Watch your language, G-Man, you're not the one with the gun. Sorry to break up your cuddle-time, but I really would like your lady's piece as well."

"I lost it when I fell."

It's not a lie; she and Hotch had had their weapons drawn since they'd chased Cole into the building. Hotch must have dropped his when he'd grabbed her, hence the predicament that now faced them. Said gun shakes in Cole's hands, and she knows they don't have much time left. This guy was cracked long before they found him.

She knows Hotch knows this too, which is why when Cole demands they get up and kneel before him Hotch angles his ankle just so for easy access.

A quick shot to Cole's leg to neutralize him and she covers Hotch this time as an answering shot echoes through the stairwell, she hears it hit a wall behind them. After she does she pushes herself back, and Hotch quickly lifts himself up to make sure the now writhing in agony Robert Cole is fully disarmed and then cuffed.

The rest of their team arrive, of course, seconds later, and the fire department is brought in to get them down. She claims to be fine climbing the ladder by herself, and she manages through gritted teeth, but the minute they're all on solid ground and Cole is in custody Hotch leads her to the medics. He uncharacteristically sticks around as they examine her rather than deal with the dog and pony show that these arrests become, and she can't help but appreciate his company as after too much poking and prodding she's told what she already assumed. Dislocated shoulder, hospital visit required.

And Hotch shows no sign of leaving her side, another unusual action for him. Did he feel guilty because his catching her had caused the injury? She certainly wasn't complaining, he'd saved her life. But then she thought back to when she'd been about to fall, how determined he was not to lose her, willing to risk himself to save her, how he'd held on to her afterwards, it all went way beyond the usual concern for one's partner. Granted their team was family, but still-

Men like Aaron Hotchner only act that way for one reason, and suddenly she doesn't know if she wants him to go or stay.

But as they packed her up on the gurney and into the vehicle, Hotch took the decision out of her hands, following close behind and helping one of the medics shut the doors behind them.

He settles on one of the benches beside her, his hand resting on her good shoulder as they pick up speed. She hesitates at first, but then reminds herself of just what she'd realized mere minutes before, and reaches to grip his hand with her own, testing the waters.

And if she didn't know better she could have sworn he smiled for a split second before gripping her hand even tighter, his eyes when they meet hers warm, affectionate even. Her breath catches in her chest before she meets that gaze with one of her own, equal in tenderness but with more than a touch of wonder.

He doesn't let go of her until they reach the hospital, his thumb running across the top of her hand in calming circles for the entire ride.


	3. Part 3

_Part 3_

Disclaimer: I wish, but no, don't own the characters/show.

Author's Note: Here's the last piece, as fluffy as the first was angsty. Hope you enjoy!

The plane ride home is a bitch.

She can't get comfortable, her arm is in a sling and her shoulder hurts like hell, but she refused to take any of the pain meds they'd given her so she only has herself to blame for the latter. She'd had enough of them for a lifetime from the last time she'd been in recovery thank you very much.

At least now she doesn't have to deal with the worried looks everybody's been throwing her, the adrenaline of their last case finally having worn off so everyone's either sound asleep or close enough. Not that she isn't appreciative, she really is, but it's hard to shake the feeling that she can only trust herself. Even after everything that's happened to prove her otherwise, it's the most persistent of her demons.

Luckily she's taken an aisle seat so it's easy to get up and try to walk off the pain, and also to try and walk off the uncertainty that gnaws at her.

She's made a circuit from one end of the plane to the next before an all too familiar hand stops her.

"Sit down, Emily."

She makes to sit in the seat opposite him, but his grip steers her into the seat right next to his, and he doesn't stop there.

The hand that stopped her now slides around her shoulders carefully, adjusting her so that she's practically lying back against his chest, his other arm moving to wrap around her stomach, heavy and reassuring.

If she hadn't already, she surely melted against him when she felt him whisper against her hair.

"You're safe, you're with the team, you're with me."

Exactly how he can know so much just because of her walking up and down the jet speaks to more than just his profiling skills, it tells her he knows her, better than most. She's not sure what to think about that. Which is why just because she's finally getting comfortable, doesn't mean she doesn't want some answers.

"With you?"

"Of course."

"You know, I mentioned something to Rossi a while back about second chances, that we don't always get them in life, that we have to seize them when they do, take the plunge, is that what you're doing?

The arm wrapped around her tightens slightly.

"Maybe. Maybe it was you almost taking a plunge today that was the catalyst. What do you think?"

He's nervous, she can tell by the tension in his voice and arm, and he has a right to be. What he's suggesting is a big deal, a big deal beyond their feelings. And she wants it, she realizes. Heaven help her, she wants it so much. She hadn't been lying to Rossi, second chances; much less the third she'd been given recently, don't come around often. How long would be before her good luck ran out? Before there were no more chances? She couldn't let that happen.

"I think it's new and wonderful and I'm scared shitless that I'll screw it up, but we won't know unless we give it a shot. You?"

"I'm scared too, but not as scared as I was of losing you today. Slow but steady?"

She shifts to meet his gaze, his eyes are dancing, that gorgeous closed-lip smile on his face.

She smiles back, "Sounds good."

And it's enough, enough to know that he shares her own amazing but bewildering feelings. It's enough, for now.

She dares to settle back deeper into his side, and he moves to accommodate her as she lets her head rest against him, her eyes suddenly heavy.

"Sleep, Emily," he gently commands, and she does.

_Fin_


End file.
